Mystery of Darkness
by seriouslyfunnysirius
Summary: When Ginny discovers Harry's deepest secret, dark forces drive her closer to Draco Malfoy than anyone could have imagined. Why have bonds between friends broken and what is luring her towards the darkness? DG
1. Prologue

**Mystery of Darkness**

**Prologue**

* * *

Lord Voldemort viewed the shabby silhouette of The Burrow still cloaked in the fading veil of darkness. Dawn was finally here and with a plan formulating in his mind he swept away with a whoosh of his cape.

* * *

Draco awoke with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced around at his silver and green trimmed bedroom on the eighth floor of the Malfoy Mansion. Shaking off these unusual emotions he gracefully climbed out of his four poster bed, and stretched lazily. Arrogantly sauntering across the emerald green carpet to his walk in wardrobe he got dressed in expensive silver – grey robes.

* * *

AN – This is just the prologue – don't worry there is lots more to come and the chapters will longer.

Please R&R!


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer: NO NOT OURS YOU PEOPLE WHO THOUGHT IT WAS! TIS JK ROWLING'S!**

**Chapter One**: The Boy Who Lived

* * *

The Boy who lived was very much alive. He had received a letter through his school, Smeltings, to go to France on a boxing competition. He was very excited.

He packed his large briefs into his trunk next to his boxing shoes and left the house slamming the door in his mother's face. This actually helped Petty as her nose broke and she got the excuse for plastic surgery which she had always wanted on two accounts. Firstly to look less like a horse. Secondly to have a longer nose to appear more 'nosey'.

Dudders set off down the drive and out passed the privet hedge rows. He had set out on a journey of enlightenment.

When he got to the end of the street he suddenly stopped causing Petunia who had followed him out to stumble backwards, catch her heel in a drain (which she had written and complained about to the council to have removed) and fell over and broke her leg. Now she was pleased about this as she got lots of sympathy from her neighbours who came to visit her so she could get the gossip from them without getting repetitive strain injury from twitching her net curtains.

Duddley had a good reason for stopping so suddenly, and he stepped over his mother and returned to the house to collect his trusty boxing gloves which he thought might be useful in the BOXING competition.

Dudders set off down the drive and out passed the privet hedge rows. He had set out on a journey of enlightenment.

* * *

**AN – We hope you are enjoying this story. It is very different in many ways from our others. We took our reviewers advice and made the chapter much much longer. We are sorry about the delay but we had writers block. **

**Lots of 'action' coming up!**

**Please R&R!**


	3. The Drill Company

Disclaimer: NOT OURS (yet)!

Chapter Two: **The Drill Company.**

* * *

Vernon stepped out of his large, shiny, sparkling, blue, company car. He looked around realised he'd arrived at the wrong drill company, got back in his car and drove off to a different wrong one again got back in his car, then realised he was in the wrong car (This one was Red and not so shiny), went back in the stolen car to the first wrong drill company, got in the right (very blue and shiny) car and drove off to the right drill company. This took a few more tries! Before entering the right office he bought a doughnut at the corner shop and a Twix **(AN Twix does not belong to us and is a registered to mars (the chocolate company – not the planet)**). Stocked with his provisions for the day … before lunch, he made his way to the office (on the third floor, third turning on the right on the third try **(AN: tricolon!)).**

Vernon phoned Petunia to tell her about his day so far.

"hebo" Petunia said speaking on her MOBILE phone (as she was still lying on the pavement outside her house and down the road a bit where she had followed Dudley to)

"Well," Said a very confused and astounded Vernie, "I …"

* * *

**AN Sorry about the CLIFFIE- we just had to do it. **

**Also sorry that we pulled a JKR on you, but the long break was justified – family problems again – ya know!**

**Just to clear up for a couple of you who didn't understand DUDLEY was the protagonist of the last chapter not Harry hence the letter from SMELTINGS. Don't worry all will be revealed soon!**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Kings Cross Station

**Disclaimer: (((sings))) Somewhere over the rainbow, JK lives. Then she'll give us the rights, to Harry James Potter. (((stops singing))) BUT until then the rights are not ours! (((goes to a corner))) and (((cries))) (((tries to find a rainbow,))) but it's not raining (((Cries in a corner))) (((sighs))) (((grumbles))) (((complains))) (((gets on with the story in a little while after more crying )))**

**AN – Hello again nice to see you to see you mice. Now we would like to say hello to Thane Smelory, mummy, daddy, Adam Brody, Squemy, Ella, Chelsea, Princess fluffy paws, Sauron, our doctor (Doctor who? Yes we don't know either but he likes to see our mind with his ever shiney and blue company screw driver made by Vernie's drill company – it was a drill gone wrong! But they didn't realise that so they sold it anyway and Doctor Who? Who? Bought it.) C-I-A-M, Dan Rad (((yum yum))), Harry Melling -our muse and love number 2 and a big up to … OROB!11**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Kings Cross Station**

Dudley was very please to be on his journey of enlightenment. So he was smiling. A bit manically. He walked and walked and walked, and came across nothing apart from a long row of privet hedges and a street sign saying PRIVET DRIVE. Then he walked and walked and walked past a lot of Drill Companies. A strange man was going in and out of each one. Dudders smiled more manically. And the man became so upset at the manicness that he walked into a column.

Eventually after a long, long walk Dude Dud came to Kings Cross Station. He looked at his ticket that had a slightly soggy corner from where he had attempted to eat it after becoming extremely hungry at the end of the road with all those hedges. It had, after all, been a very long walk. **(AN – Dudley had walked a lot).**

After translating his ticked from Arabic to Spanish and then into English (as he had booked it online and had printed it out in the wrong language) set off to platform 9 and 3/4s minus the 3/4s.

* * *

**AN – Thanks for reading and reviewing, we love you all and we really really appreciate you all, and any constructive criticisms also. (If you can find any fault here!) We read every single one of our many revises, it takes DAYS! **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**NB Key: ((())) stars- ie SHIFT 8 on your keyboard **


	5. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: We own Nothing. No seriously (not Black), if any one had anything they would like to give us, seeing as we have nothing then it would be much appreciated. Especially reviews!

**AN – HBP spoilers. Be afraid be very afraid and warned. **

**Chapter 4: The Plot thickens. **

* * *

Harry **(AN Harry Potter (DANNNNN! (YUM YUM)) NOT Harry Melling) **was presently residing at the beautiful, unshaby Burrow **(AN – Is that good enough for you CIAM?). **He was at the heart of the reason why, not days before, the most evilest wizard for about a century (coincidentally this is the same time span that Hermione has been the cleverest witch ever, ever to be seen at Hogwart) was loitering about outside the bustling kitchen window. Voldemort was able to get this close to Harry **(AN – Just to clear this up again as it _can_ get confusin, this is Harry James Percival Potter (that is the correct middle names we asked someone) not Harry Melling) **was because Bill the expert ward maker had joined league with ol' vol' after his fiancé phlegm ran away with a goblin from Gringotts rival bank, Gottsgrin. Bill was so disturbed that he thought, "Sod it all. I am going to go and join Voldemort to surprise you all! I am on the winning side Draco Malfoy told me, and he is ALWAYS right" Bill had a habit of talking to himself.

With the wards down **(AN – This had happened on purpose as Bill had joined forces with voldie. Yes we know, it all gets very confusing) **Harry was in danger. **(AN – Because the wards were down) **

Harry was sitting right next to the aforementioned bustling kitchen window. BUThe was on the inside **(AN- Not the outside like Voldemort was only days before.)**

Harry was talking quietly with the youngest member of the Weasley clan (Except for Pigwidgeon), Ginny. Harry was currently admiring Ginny's long, luscious Ginger hair, and much filled out figure, as she was talking about the latest quiditch strategy she had invented. Harry wasn't listening but regretting his decision to let her go and the end of HBP. But he was sure she would want to come on their, once in a life time, crazily adventurous, a dance with death that was the Horcrux quest.

Ginny was getting even more excited about this quidditch move as she was sure that it would be very important for Griffs chances of winning the house cup. She secretly thought that England could do with the move too if they were ever going to become World Champions. Especially with Wayne's broken toe spoiling our chances** (AN Please get well soon Wayne- hope you're reading as you can't do much else with a broken toe- This chapter is for you-hope it improves your recovery- your country needs you!)**

Ginny quickly became aware that Harry **(AN- Potter) **Was not listening to a word she was saying, but alternatively frowning and staring at her legs. This made her think about their break up, and she became very sad as the wounds were still fresh and raw. She got up, knocked her chair to the ground and ran out the door. Leaving a confused Harry behind her, looking forlornly out of the bustling kitchen window after her.

As Ginny was running outside she was sure, and infact it was safe to say that she would bet all of her money from her secret vault in Gottsgrin (where she had a small fortune) that she saw a figure, creeping amongst the trees at the end of the garden.

* * *

**Dun Dun Daaan (Rad) A cliffie! **

**AN – Please R&R. We are very proud of this chapter. Also please read our new song fic, and tell us how we have done in this new territory. **


	6. Summer Fling

**Disclaimer: We only own the gingerbread men and the gummi bears NOT HARRY POTTER and the philosopher's Stone, Harry potter and the chamber of secrets, Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix or Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. **

**

* * *

AN: We're really excited as the title of the seventh book has just been released, go look on mugglenet. com - best site in THE WORLD!1111111! **

**AN 2: Written for the Pupae challenge on The challenge was to use the word pupae in one of your chapters – see we managed it just now(see beginning of line and beginning of sentence) We have now written pupae three times. **

**Chapter 5: Summer Fling. **

Just to remind you all, don't trouble your little heads over it but …

…

…

…

This story contains HBP Spoilers, especially for the chapter when **Dumbledore dies**.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting, head nearly in his bowl of purple porridge, made for him by a rather extraordinarily dressed house elf, Dobby. Dumbledore was contemplating how he had made the porridge purple, whilst staring at Dobbys hat. Suddenly mc**G**onnagol trotted in, her purple robes billowing like a wind tunnel. (AN – Did you see that foreshadowing? Purple porridge, (Oooo alliteration) purple robes). Dumbledore **(AN – We like this character, and we have based our interpretation on Richard Harris)**

Dumbledore stopped contemplating his purple porridge and began contemplating his feelings for Minverva.

He hadn't realised but he had been projecting his thoughts into her mind ( a very magical thing to do) Mineva blushed maroon- a colour which clashed with her purple robes and projected her own feelings back into Albus's mind. Albus' thoughts were full of love and adoration for Albus, and Minevra was on a similar stream, that she loved purple porridge and her amazingly strong, complex and immensely feminine thoughts about Dumbledore… She loved him. Albus blushed crimson which matched his gold and crimson robes perfectly.

"Minerva, lets have a summer fling, I've been wanting on for ages! (((wink wink)))"

Minerva leapt across the table knocking Albus and his chair backwards landing in his arms and a pile of purple porridge.

After Doddy had cleaned them up, for the rest of the summer Minerva and Albus found out what the word fling really meant, Minerva helped Albus recover from the exhausting journey with Harry to recover the fake Horcrux which had resulted on a nasty attack on the castle by the DEAD EATERs but good had triumphed at the blackened, charred, barbequed, sulphuric acid corroded hand of Albus, which was lucky as otherwise Voldermort would have taken over the world as he hated pure blood wizards like Lily Evans.

* * *

**AN Hope you enjoyed we love all our wonderful reviewers. R&R. Hope the spoilers from HBP didn't ruin your day if they did go check out mugglenet. com to unruin your day. If the spoilers didn't ruin your day check itout anyway as your day will be made twice as good when you find out what book seven is going to be called!**

**MB ((())) equals SHIFT 8**


End file.
